Lucifer's wings
Lucifer's wings are Lucifer Morningstar's angel wings. Lucifer had Maze cut the wings off, and he later destroyed them. However, at the end of season 2, the wings were restored to him. History Lucifer retained his wings, even after his fall from grace. However, when he and Maze abandoned Hell, they arrived at a beach in Los Angeles, where Lucifer expressed his hatred towards God by having Maze cut off his wings. Lucifer put the wings in a secret compartment in his container. In , the container was stolen by Renny under unknown circumstances. Lucifer retrieved the container, but, unfortunately, he did not find the wings where they were supposed to be. In , Lucifer discovered the wings Carmen Grant put out for auction were fake, and that Grant kept the real ones. Lucifer rushed to Grant's house and took them. Lucifer later burnt them in front of Amenadiel, as the angel was the one that had tipped Grant off to steal the wings, in an attempt to encourage him to go back to Hell. Unknown to Lucifer, Maze kept a small feather belonging to his wings. When Amenadiel was dying from a fatal wound with no hope of survival, Maze revealed the feather to him and used it to heal the wound. In , after being knocked unconscious, Lucifer awakens in the desert with his wings restored. In , Lucifer attempts to solve the mystery of the return of his wings. While Amenadiel thinks that God restored Lucifer's wings as a sign of forgiveness, Lucifer comes to the conclusion that God is not behind it. Instead, after learning of the Sinnerman, Lucifer thinks that "something darker" is behind the return of his wings. Lucifer also discovers that along with regaining his wings, he has lost his "devil face." Lucifer cuts off his wings and they are found by Amenadiel. However, later the wings were back again. Meanwhile, Amenadiel has not regained his wings or powers. In , after discovering that Marcus Pierce is in fact Cain, Lucifer theorizes that God restored his wings to make Lucifer stop Pierce from defying God's will. As God has screwed them both over, Lucifer offers to help Pierce defy God by finding a way for Pierce to permanently die. In , Lucifer uses his wings to fly to Hell, retrieve the soul of Abel and resurrect Abel in the body of a young woman. In , Lucifer suggests that the return of his wings and the disappearance of his "devil face" are related to his emotional state. Lucifer suggests that his wings returned because for the first time in a long time he felt good about himself and that he deserved them back. When Pierce's men open fire on him and Chloe, Lucifer uses his wings to shield them. The wings take damage, becoming bloody, but Lucifer is able to fly Chloe to the roof. Returning to the room with Pierce, Lucifer uses his wings in battle, attacking and defeating Pierce's men with them. After he is alone with Pierce, Lucifer puts his wings away again. During season 4, after Lucifer begins dating Eve again, his wings take on a more demonic bat look, matching with Lucifer's change into his more demonic "King of Hell" form due to the realization that he hates himself. Lucifer doesn't realize this until , having not checked his wings since he got his devil face back in fear of what he might find. At the end of , Lucifer's wings regain their original angelic look after Lucifer and Chloe admit their love for each other and Lucifer chooses to return to Hell in order to protect those he loves, the wings changing back apparently in response to Lucifer's more selfless and self-sacrificing mentality as well as Chloe's full acceptance of who and what he is. Lucifer then uses his wings to return to Hell so he can rule there once more and keep the demons in line. Gallery 106 Lucifer's wings.jpg 107 Lucifer wings.png 218 Lucifer winged.jpg 218 Lucifer with wings.jpg 218 the angel Lucifer.jpg 218 angel lucifer in the desert.gif 301 wings-1.gif 301 wings-2.gif 301 Lucifer's wings restored.jpg 301 wings-3.gif 3x02 1.PNG ep-tbd s3 wings2.png ep-tbd s3 wings.gif ep-tbd Lucifer with wings.gif 315 Lucifer takes off.jpg 315 Detective, grab my hand.jpg 315 DETECTIVE!.jpg 315 "Nooooo!".jpg 316 Enjoy the show, Dad.gif 319 lucifer shows charlotte his wings.jpg 319 Lucifer shows his wings.jpg 319 lucifer smile.jpg 319 lucifer's wings.gif Capture-20180514-182436.png Lucifer devil wings.jpg|Lucifers Devil Wings (season 4)|linktext=Lucifer has recieved his devil wings!!!!! fr:Ailes de Lucifer Category:Items